fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Krieg 809
Krieg 809 is a former member of the Death Korps of Krieg, and a now active member of the 21st Valdarian Regiment. Krieg 809 is an unnaturally lucky Soldier who has survived against the odds, though not without some major "scratches". Krieg 809 has for whatever reason been placed with a Non-Krieg Regiment where against the odds he's attracted people as 'friends". History Coming soon. Personality Krieg 809 is one of very few Krieg Soldiers that someone can honestly say has a "personality". Though 809 DOES have a personality it's not that much different from his fellow "Kriegers". His personality is hidden underneath both his skull like mask and the mental block he's placed to suppress all feelings. Like his soldiers he doesn't fear death and will gladly die in the name of the Emperor, but he's also willing to die for things other then the Emperor and not just objectives on the battlefield. He'll die for his friends and squadmates. Krieg 809 is referred to as Jacob by his squadmates, Jacob being the name on the dog tags 809 carries with him. Among his squadmates 809's personality slightly shows. He has an very dry sense of humor, is somehow an odd hybrid of both an optimistic and a pessimistic person. Before he was inducted into the 21st Valdarian Infantry Regiment, 809 like his fellow Kriegers cared nothing for the loss of human life and was willing to sacrifice everything for nothing. It was after the death of one of his squadmates in the 69th Aradian Infantry that he finally began to understand why human life is important. 809 understands that sometimes sacrificing everything you've got for one thing, isn't the way and that sometimes you just need to think before you throw every soldier you have at your problem. Like all his fellow Kriegers, the one thing 809 could never lose is his faith. Every since he could hear properly, 809 was told that everything revolved around the Emperor and like his fellow Krieg Sibilings, he believes his death will allow him to obtain forgiveness from the Emperor. 809 enjoys the arts, something he wasn't able to experience in the Death Korps, and can commonly be found listening to music or reading books. 809 is also a lover of painting, but like all other forms of art he enjoys it commonly revolves around death. Appearance Like all Death Korp Members, Krieg 809 rarely takes of his battle equipment and only does so to clean it and himself. 809's face has only ever been seen by Jacob Edwards, one of his former squadmates who died in the 21st Valdarian Infantry Regiment. 809 shares alot of traits with his fellow Kriegers such as pale skin, dark eyes, and light hair. Krieg has numerous battle and surgery scars across his body, along with numerous imperial tattoos and some of their most (in)famous sayings. Skills and Abilities As a Krieg Soldier 809 is stronger, faster, and more durable than the "average" Imperial Guardsman. The advanced training methods of the Death Korps has left 809 with a variety of skills and abilities. 809 can perform generally any "role" on the battlefield at a near average level with little, but descriptive, training. On Krieg 809 experienced harsher training then any other Guardsman can say, arguablely. Learning how to live on a basically dying apocalyptic world has helped 809 have the skills to survive in nearly any enviroment. 809 like all Krieg Soldiers can use any basic Imperial weapon, is a faultless close combat master, and a master of building basic siege defenses. While trained heavily in CQC and nearly every Imperial Weapon, Krieg 809 prefers the use of designated sniper rifles. With his favored weapon, the Imperial Long-Las, 809 can with concentration peg a moving target while moving on his Krieg Stead. 809's skill with ranged weaponry comes from the fact that he was raised from birth into being a perfect sniper. As a member of the Death Korps, 809 has had training with the Korps Death Riders and Grenadiers. 809 can perform as Calvary Soldier but can only properly ride a Death Korp's Krieg Stead, as that's what the majority of his training was in. While able to ride other mounts, 809 will almost always prefer to ride on the trusted Krieg Stead as it is far more reliable then nearly any other mount Unknown to him, and nearly everyone else, Krieg 809 is a Kappa Level Psyker. Without any basic control over manifesting his psyker abilities, 809 expresses his psiconics via his "luckiness". A near impossible shot, escaping unharmed from an explosion, surviving a huge fall with few injuries, and barely dodging warfire are just few things that happen to 809 when stressed. Equipment List * Death Korps Grenadier Uniform **Integrated with Heavy Carapace Armor **Mark XI Helmet **Rebreather Mask **One Piece Shoulder Guard, Chest Plate, Shin and Wrist Guards. All made of Plasteel with a layer of Ceramite. *Belt/Torso Pouches containing rations, multitude of grenades of varying type, and multiple charge packs. *Backpack containing multiple supplies including, the Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, Basic Toolkit, spare filters, and a grooming kit. Strapped to the backpack is a bedroll. *2 Mono-Knives, one used as a bayonet on Lasgun and the other used as a combat knife. *Heavily Modified Long-Las *Slightly Modified Lucius Pattern Lasgun Quotes About Category:Imperial Soldiers of Note Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium of Man Category:Characters